Forever together
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: Maximum Ride Twilight what happens when Max gets into deep trouble after they move into a new life. What happens when the flock split and Max and Iggy go missing in Forks. what surprise does a certain pack find?
1. sugar baby, Max

Hey Fang where should we geo? I mean How about we go and settle down for a while? Don't you think I mean really. That would be really great for the kids and us. I mean Iggy, you and me. What do you think maybe we could use my card to buy a house. Or we could live in one of those trailers. Or maybe a house. Or one of those condos. Or maybe a house? Wouldn't that be really cool? Huh? Talk say something. We've been running for a long time. Come on . Say something looking like a stupid doormat doesn't help. Come on say something. Like now would be pretty nice. Any time hey do you think we could I mean we really could pull it off and it would be really cool. I mean you don't have to answer right away you can sit and think about it to. Maybe sleep on it. Ha, Ha, Ha, Hugh ok well maybe I shouldn't tell the others that was totally a bad idea. Wasn't it. I mean we have the world to save and the erasers are always after us. Bad idea isn't it? Yah bad idea what the heck was I thinking? Nothing that's what. Yup, Yup, Yup. Think about iot will you? Yah you will won't you. Maybe I should ask Iggy? Yah I should that would be cool. Yup. Don't you think I mean it a sucky idea and if you and Iggy don't want to talk about it. We don't have to I mean III really think that's it's a goo, ba, greatssucky idea. God what would you think, with a voice in your head all the time and then having the world to save and then I have to take care of………. Iggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyy!! Iggy! IIIIIIGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YO COME HERE I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

Max I'm right here and I think that you pretty much cut off my hearing.

"Bu.."

"No I'm not hearing that whole speech again about buying a stupid house and your blabbing peoples ears off. I mean really look at Nudge She practically mute from all of the ideas you took from her. Right Nudge? Right. Please don't speak. It will ruin your record. Max how long have you been talking to Nudge?"

"Um for a week. Why? I mean its not like that I'm like talking all the time like non stop and me and her don't sound the same at all. I mean usually you can't tell her to shut up. I mean I can shut up I haven't been talking all day like her. She can talk some bodies ears off all day and me well I'm average. I mean I talk and then I be quiet talk some more and then order. Talk stop order. Stop order talk order talk order talk stop and order and then on and on again. Now that would be horrible if I just talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, and talk. I mean thers nothing wrong with it right Nudge? Right. So what did you guys decide hey you guys did you know that I can eat a 3 bags of sugar with a big, big super big bowl of super dooper chocolate cookies and eat them all. You know how many cookies that was? I don't either I mean that batch was really good. I mean I ate it raw. Gues what Iggy I didn't even need your help to make them. I give that batch a 10 can you imagine how the cookies would have tasted. Maybe next time I should make 5 bags of sugar. Can't remember how many times I had to double that recipe. But it was good and delicious. Man I'll make some more tomorrow. Donch ya tink. Why do I sound like that. Hey did you know that I have a voice in my head?"

"No duh."

"Not that one. This one is saying to go kiss a pony. Have you ever saw a pony. No now I can fly in the sky and sit on a rainbow. That would be really cool and what if I found gold. Hey Nudge wouldn't that be really cool? What would you do? I mean I would probably go and buy a bomb. I mean I love bombs. Iggy you should probably put vinigar in them oh and that one that you did when we were split up was oof the hook. You know I saw it right. When you came back and I saw you I saw it. While you where telling me all that smoke and when it blew up the beauty of it. Oh and I already knew that you had used my alarm clock as a bomb. Though I didn't like that you took my stuff out of it. You could have gave it back I would have forgiven you sooner or later. I mean its not like I can stay mad at you forever. I try but I can't don't why maybe its because opf that one time in the E shaped house remember what happened I remember you remember? Yah. Remember when you ki…."

"Ok Max you getten tired? I think you are. How about you go to sleep?"

"But Ig I'm thirsty. Please I promise I won't do anything bad I swear." Can't help it if I crossed my fingers behind my back and threw on my most innocent cute look on. Works every time. He always falls for it.

"Fine. But only a minute. Starting in 3. 3."

"Iggggggggyyyyyyyy, that's not fair."

"Times ticking."

I gave him a pout lip look and then stomped off. You know what girls love to do to get back. No we don't kill, stab in the back, snitch. Revenge. Paybacks a bitch.

"HEE HEE HE."

"Max I heard that what are you doing?"

Lets just say by the time he came into the hotel kitchen I had gulped down 3 can s of Dr. Pepper, 4 cans of sprite and 1 gulp of Mountain Dew.

"Max I told you not to do anything bad no you promised me."

"I crossed my fingers. And I half lied to you. I did say I was thirsty."

"MAX! I know we just came back from fighting ITEX and you found out that me and Fang are 16 and your 15 but really do you have to behave like this?"

I was way past listening to him. I was pretty much high off of sugar. But my feelings were right. Next thing you know I pounced on him. What in the world.

My heart was beating fast and I was breathing hard and all of a sudden my face was an inch away from his. What in the world. Then he raised his head and


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy Pov

"Max Iggy whats going on in there?" shit.

"Nothing"

"Yelling" Max looked at me and a flash of mischeif crossed her goddess face. Crap. This is going to be a long night.

"Angel, Nudge Iggy's yelling at me. He trying to rape me." They were all there in a flash.

"Max what did you say Iggy was trying to do to you?" They finally looked down and all that came ot their mouth was,

"oh."

"oh thats all you have to say? Hoello wheres the help of the loving sisters? I don't feel the raft. God, if it was real he d be done and running down the street. Help"

"Max really, you are a drama queen. But since this looks fun, Angel?"

"Oh yah."

"Gazzy?"

"Bombs away." No Gazzy no, don't you dare. Don't you dare release that mega shux st terminator number 456 extra stinky bomb. Guess what, he did.

Just as the door opened to reveal

red head wonder. uh oh. Max

Max Pov

ewwww ewww ewww what the heck was that. This my new dress and its silk I can't wash it

Oh hecky no. To hiper. Can't hold the anger.

"Hi I'm Maxy, Max. Max. Oh my gosh you have like the most beautiful complection. What do you use on your face. Your eyeshadow is well put on. It makes your eyes stand out. Your dress just contrasts with your figure. Wow I am so totally jealous. You know me and you should go shopping one day. OOh yah god you must go to the good stores you look good enough to be Brittany Spears. Wow." It was silent so silant. Then.

"Wow Max ok I go to this real good desighners place. It called goochi gaga and it has the most amazing people. I heard you know that Hilton girl that she shops there. It was awesome. Ohh you so have to go with me one day and then we could get you a cute alphet. You know Max how about we go today?"

"Hell yah. That would be awesome. I would be like rocken in a mini skirt don't you think?"

"Yah you do have the figure for it. God how the hell do you have curves than I do and not look fat?"

"Thats a secret that I can't tell you."

"Fine then keep your secrets. But lets go and lets change we have a lot to do." She looked me up and down and then took my hand and led me out of the house.

"Wait, wait, wait, I have to go get my money."

"Hurry up."

"Ok." Running back inside. Iggy was leaning against the counter top that had the microwave siting on top of it. He was just staring off into space. Slowly approaching him I went rite in front of him.

"What do you want Max?" Man.

"I want to get my credit card." Leaning in I put my left hand on his right shoulder and used him to help me reach the top of the microwave. Reaching for it with my right hand I reached past him to grab it. Then I lifted my head and clashed my lips with his. At first he seemed not to move. Feeling imbarrased I took a step back wards but was pushed hard back into Iggy's chest. My lips were instantly crushed to his. God this was even better than Fang. I couldn't even compare it. It seemed like time had stopped and the room had darkened till it was just us two, just the two of us. Suddenly the air was filed with heat. (SORRY) Our kissing got more ergant. His hands began to rome. Moans went to groans and then there was more touching. Soon his hands found their way into my shirt under my bra. (can't do it)

"What the hell?" Shit. Quickly springing away I looked down at my feet and I could feel heat different kind of heat go to my cheeks. Ah god how imbarrasing. Looking up to the one and only Fang. Well this is going to be a long night. Make a dash.


End file.
